Wiki Content
''Welcome to the My Muppets Show App, a collaborative venture '' If you are looking for detailed information on the My Muppets Show App then you are on the correct page. My Muppets Show App was released intially in Australia followed by a full release worldwide on August 1, 2013. The app was created by Disney, who is the current owner of the Muppets, and Big Blue Bubble, the creators of My Singing Monsters App. Disney is currently promoting the Muppets in anticipation of the upconing March 29, 2014 scheduled release of Muppets Most Wanted. If you love playing My Singing Monsters then chances are you will also love My Muppets Show, as the game technique and setup is similar. The goal is to create your own Muppets Show by decorating stages and creating Muppets in the Harv-E. Afterwards the Muppets go through the Digitizer. Their are 23 unique Muppets and there are currently 2 stages, with a third one coming soon. Some Muppets, such as Animal and The Divettes, are available on both stages. There is much trash and obstacles to remove from each stage and doing so gains you XP points which increases your level. There are food carts to buy food for the Muppets, who also level up indivudally based on feedings. Each Muppet has 4 likes that comtrubute to its happiness rating and happier Muppets generate more coins. On this wiki you will fiind a page dedicated to each Muppet as well as a main page with vital information, such as digitizer formulas and achievement secrets. This page is a work in progress so please add information that is missing or inaccurate. ''DIGITIZER FORMULAS'' The following muppets cannot be digitized and therefore must be bought with coins: *'Animal' *'Rowlf' *'Sam Eagle (Muppet Theater only)' *'Floyd' *'Swedish Chef (kitchen only)' The following are the digitizer formulas to create new muppets. Keep in mind that you may have to try a few times before you are given the correct muppet. Additionally, the muppets need to be at level 4 or higher in order to be placed in the Harv-E. The time indicated is needed per phase, for example for Big Mo, he needs 30 minutes in the Harv-E and 30 minutes in the digitizer. You can speed up for 1 diamond for every 30 minutes. There are 2 stages and a third coming soon, according to the app. Each stage has a different set of muppets with different codes. STAGE 1: Muppet Theater BIG MO= Animal + Sam Eagle (30 minutes) RATS= Rowlf + Sam Eagle (30 minutes) DURWOOD CLAPPER= Animal + Rowlf (30 minutes) ZOOT= Big Mo + Rats (2 hours) JAX STRUMLEY= Floyd + Sam Eagle (4 hours) SNOWTH= Animal + Floyd (4 hours) THE DIVETTES= Floyd+ Rowlf (4 hours) MAHNA MAHNA= Big Mo + Snowth (6 hours) MISS PIGGY= Durwood Clapper + The Divettes (6 hours) GONZO= Rats + Snowth (6 hours) KERMIT= Jax Strumley + Miss Piggy (6 hours) FOZZIE= Jax Strumley + Gonzo (6 hours) STAGE 2: Kitchen JAX STRUMLEY= Floyd + Rowlf CHICKENS= Swedish Chef + Rowlf (6 Hours) BIG MO= Swedish Chef + Animal (6 hours) KIZZY= Animal + Floyd (6 hours) THE DIVETTES= Animal + Rowlf VEGGIES= Floyd + Swedish Chef GONZO= Jax Strumley + Chickens ZOOT= Big Mo + Veggies BEAKER= The Divettes + Zoot RIZZO= Veggies + Gonzo WALTER= Gonzo + Kizzy KERMIT= Walter + Jax Strumley ''FOOD STAGE 1: MUPPET THEATER ''LIKES Muppet Theater Animal: Big Mo, Extra Drums, Electric Mayhem Sign, Miniature Amp Big Mo: Drumwood Clapper, Miniature Amp, Cannon, Extra Drum Set Rowlf: Rats, Candelabra, Fog Machine, Presidential Pennant Sam Eagle: Podium, Presidential Pennant, Bust of Beethoven, Jax Strumley Durwood Clapper: Extra Drums, Snowth, Swampy Banjo Stand, Jax Strumley Rats: Gonzo, Floyd, Cannon, Candelabra Floyd: Zoot, Amp, Floor Lights, Miniature Amp Zoot: Rainbow Set Piece, Animal, Electric Mayhem Sign, Floor Lights The Divettes: Miss Piggy, Bubble Machine, Vanity, Bust of Beethoven Snowth: Mahna Mahna, Fog Machine, Presidential Pennant, Sam Eagle Jax Strumley: Fog Machine, Floor Lights, Bubble Machine, Big Mo Mahna Mahna:: Snowth, Rainbow Setpiecce, Amp, Vanity Miss Piggy : The Divettes, Vanity, Microphone, Kermit Gonzo: Floyd, Cannon, Bubble Machine, Floor Lights Kermit: Fozzie, Swampy Banjo Stand, Bust of Beethoven, Reception Desk Fozzie: Sam Eagle, Reception Desk, Durwood Clapper, ? Kitchen Swedish Chef: Fork, Veggies, chicken in basketball net, hen house Rowlf: Walter, Candelabra, Fog Machine, Light Stand Animal: Big Mo, Kitchen Sink, Cannon, Electric Mayhem Sign Floyd: Zoot, Amp, Banjo Stand, lights (official name? level 16) Jax Strumley: Fog machine, Light Stand, Bubble Machine, Big Mo Chickens: Rizzo, Amplifier, hen house, basketball hoop Big Mo: Swedish Chef, hen house (official name? level 16), cannon, Light Stand Kizzy: Jax, Bust of Beethoven, Cactus, Candelabra The Divettes: Kizzy, Bubble Machine, Director's Chair, Bustof Beethoven Veggies: Rowlf, Kitchen Sink, Cactus, ?? Gonzo: Zoot: Beaker: Rizzo: Walter: Kermit: ''EARNINGS'' Visit the Muppet page which will give you links to individual Muppet pages on this wiki for detailed information on earnings. Muppets ''ACHIEVEMENTS'' "What's on the other side?" Reward: 3 diamonds Solution: "Place the rainbow connection decorations besides Kermit." "Occupational Hazard" Reward: 3 diamonds Solution: Place the cannon behind the director's chair in stage 2: kitchen. "It's not that easy being clean" Rerward: 4 diamonds Soultion: "Clear out all the obstacles on a stage." This is not possible until level 15 when the game allows you to remove the dumpsters and the tarped piano. ''LINKS'' Add your friend codes to this page: http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:172914